yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Plisetsky
'Yuri Plisetsky '(Russian: Юрий Плисецкий; Japanese: ユーリ・プリセツキー, Yūri Purisetsukī) is a 16-year-old competitive figure skater and one of the main characters of ''Yuri!!! on Ice''. He is the second Russian character introduced. Background Yuri was raised chiefly by his grandfather, Nikolai Plisetsky, in Moscow, Russia. As a result of this, the two have a very close relationship. Yuri's mother was a former Russian idol who retired from show business early on.Yuri!!! on Ice Bluray Volume 2 Audio Commentary He started figure skating at a young age, and after being discovered, moved to Saint Petersburg from Moscow to train under Yakov. He is part of the new generation of Russian figure skaters, and had dominated the Junior circuit before moving on to his Senior debut. He is the two-time consecutive Junior World Champion and two-time consecutive Junior Grand Prix Final Champion. Yuri has incredible talent and is described by many to be a rising star in the figure skating world. Appearance Yuri has blonde chin-length hair that covers the right side of his face and blue-green eyes. He is shorter than average for his age and has a thin frame; because of his appearance, he is nicknamed the Russian Fairy. His warm-up uniform consists of either his training outfit or his costume under a black zip-up hoodie with black pants, sneakers, and a zip-up baseball tee styled runner with "Russia" across the chest. His skates have special blades that are said to make it easier to perform jumps. When not in performance costumes or warm-up gear, Yuri loves to wear clothing with animal-print (mainly big cat prints). Personality Yuri is very ambitious and is determined to become the best of the best in figure skating. Contrary to his beauty and grace on the ice, once Yuri steps out of the rink he becomes foul-mouthed, rude, and dismissive of othersーearning him his second nickname, the Russian Punk. To ensure he gets what he wants, Yuri is not above threatening or intimidating his competition. He is short-tempered and very accustomed to yelling. Yuri is both very critical of himself, and determined to impress Viktor. He despises being underestimated and projects a strong air of confidenceーstrong enough to come across as arrogance, instead. He is prone to seeing other athletes as his rivals, and therefore his enemies. While Yuri has been noted to not take training seriously at first, he has the ability to undertake highly rigorous training in order to do well, and does so without complaining. A softer side to Yuri's personality can be seen when he thinks of his grandfather''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 3, and later when he gives Yuuri some Pirozhki for Yuuri's birthday. Yuri also shows this side of him to the few people he regards as friends, most notably Otabek and Yuuko. Skills Jumps Yuri is shown to have an amazing amount of jumping ability starting from a very early age; when he was twelve, he landed a quadruple salchow (4S) during a local competition, despite warnings from his coach about it being too early for him to start such difficult jumps.''Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 2 In ''Agape, his quads are planned for the second half to maximize his score. In Allegro Appassionato, he is able to execute 6 of his 8 jumps in the second half, again to boost his score. This may prove that he has a good amount of stamina. Spins His signature as a junior were his combination spins. He is able to hold spirals and spins in a half-Biellmann position, which is a rarity in men's singles due to the flexibility that it requires. Ballet Yuri is shown to have been practicing ballet as part of his cross-training regimen for at least as early as ten years old. He takes it up again seriously when Lilia is invited by Yakov to train the skater for the Grand Prix series. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Yuri initially looked up to Viktor as a skater, and had idolized him since he was very young. The two of them are rink mates under Yakov's guidance, save during the time Viktor left Russia to coach Yuuri. Viktor first took notice of the younger skater after he had attempted a quad in competition, despite it being physically dangerous since Yuri was still young, and promised to choreograph for him a program that would ensure victory for his Senior debut if Yuri won the Junior Grand Prix. Yuri becomes determined to prove himself to Viktor as a skater. Viktor eventually arranges a short program for Yuri after the latter won the Junior Grand Prix and traveled to Hasetsu, demanding that Viktor should keep the promise. As the series progresses, Yuri's perception of Viktor changes. He no longer looks up as much towards Viktor, disappointed that Viktor had left competitive skating to coach Yuuri. Despite this, Viktor still cares very much about Yuri, and was overjoyed when Yuri beat his short program world record. Nikolai Plisetsky Nikolai is Yuri's grandfather, and is the person Yuri loves the most, even over Yuri's own mother. Nikolai usually does his best to attend competitions held in Moscow that Yuri participates in. He often makes pirozhki for Yuri. After hearing about Yuri's newfound love of katsudon, he creates the katsudon pirozkhi, thereby combining two of his grandson's favourite foods''Yuri!!! On Ice Episode 9. Yuri's short program very much centered around his love for his grandfather. Nikolai is shown to be very proud of Yuri. Yuuri Katsuki Yuri initially looked down on Yuuri for crying after losing the Sochi Grand Prix Final, trying to intimidate Yuuri to drop out from competitive skating. He does not see Yuuri as much of a threat and was infuriated when Viktor left Russia to coach Yuuri. Yuri stays at Yuuri's house while in Japan, and often rudely teases Yuuri. Despite all this, he was willing to teach Yuuri how to land a quad salchow and eventually comes to see Yuuri as a worthy rival. Even though most of the time Yuri is rude to Yuuri, he is still shown to care for Yuuri. Yuri instinctively cheers Yuuri on when the latter was seen to be underperforming during the Rostelecom Cup free skate, and later offers Yuuri some katsudon pirozhki for Yuuri's birthday. Yuri becomes upset after Viktor implies that Yuuri planned on retiring should he win gold at the Barcelona Final - a far cry from his initial wish for Yuuri to drop out of competitive skating. In order to prevent Yuuri's impending retirement, Yuri vows to prevent Yuuri from winning. Yuri rarely refers to Yuuri by his proper name, instead preferring to call Yuuri by the nickname "Katsudon" ("Pork Cutlet Bowl" in the English dub), as both a play on Yuuri's surname Katsuki, and Yuuri's love for katsudon, Yuuri does the same and calls him "Yurio". Yuuko Nishigori After following Viktor to Japan, Yuri meets Yuuko. The two keep in contact through texting, with Yuuko giving Yuri constant updates on the training situation at Ice Castle Hasetsu.''Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 4 Yuuko is one of the people that Yuri thinks about before delivering his free skate at the Grand Prix final. Otabek Altin Yuri and Otabek become friends after Otabek rescues Yuri from his fans in Barcelona. They had initially met five years prior at Yakov's summer training camp but Yuri had no memory of the meeting. Otabek notes that he had first began to notice Yuri because his eyes had resembled those of a soldier's, and tells him that he feels like they have a lot in common.''Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 10 The two of them are very supportive of each other, cheering for each other during their individual programs. Jean-Jacques Leroy Jean-Jacques has no ill feelings towards Yuri, and often teases the younger skater. Yuri greatly dislikes Jean-Jacques, saying that he is the only person who is more annoying than Viktor and Yuuri.''Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 8 Yakov Feltsman Yakov is Yuri's current coach. He often scolds Yuri due to his attitude and disobedience. However, Yakov treats Yuri like a son, eating pirozhki with Yuri and embracing the young skater when he broke Viktor's short program record. Yakov sometimes sees Viktor in Yuri, both in his skating and his actions. Yuri is quite rude when speaking to Yakov, but evidently cares for his coach. Lilia Baranovskaya Lilia is Yuri's ballet coach and free program choreographer. She is strict when teaching Yuri, but is also very motherly towards him, sometimes shedding tears of pride during Yuri's free skate performances. Yuri stays at Lilia's house with Yakov throughout their training for the Grand Prix series. Mila Babicheva Yuri is Mila's rink mate under Yakov's guidance. Mila treats Yuri like a younger brother and enjoys teasing him. Nonetheless, she has also been shown to be willing to extend help to him when needed.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 11 Yuri usually refers to her as "Baba" (meaning 'grandma' or 'old lady') as a play on Mila's surname, or "old hag" in the English dub. Programs Short - In Regards to Love: Agape The song is one of two different arrangements, written to encompass two different aspects of love. Agape is defined as selfless, all-encompassing love. The program is choreographed in-series by Viktor Nikiforov. Free - Piano Concerto in B Minor: Allegro Appassionato The song is described in-show as being well-known for its difficulty and heart-pounding intensity. The program is choreographed in-series by Lilia Baranovskaya. Exhibition - Welcome to The Madness Quotes * "''If you don't have any inspiration left, you're as good as dead." (To Yuuri, about Viktor) * "If selling my soul is what it takes to win, I'll give you this body, no holds barred." (To Lilia) * "I'm going to take advantage of everything I can right now to win." (To himself) *"If you retire now, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 (To Yuuri) Trivia * The inspiration for Yuri is Russian figure skater Yulia Lipnitskaya. * He has been the main provider for his family since his days competing as a rookie. * Yuri has his own fan club called Yuri Angels. * He loves animal-print clothing. * He loves cats and owns a white and black cat. ** His phone case has a white tiger face on it. ** He has a shirt with a tiger print on it, as well as one with a lion print. * Yuuri's older sister nicknames him 'Yurio,' after the member of a band that she likes. He was thereafter called that when he was in Japan to avoid confusion, between Yuuri and Yuri. * His Instagram is yuri-plisetsky. * In his childhood, his grandfather often took him to and attended his practices in the place of his mother. * Yuri's short program score in the Barcelona GPF would have exceeded the real-life world record by nearly 8 points. References Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Plisetsky Family Category:Russia